A haunted home of Monty Burns and Waylon Smithers!
by metallicanirvana
Summary: A one shot about the tragic passing of Monty Burns and Waylon smithers and a few adventurous children that make a big mistake. Is Bart, Lisa and Milhouse making a big mistake when deciding to explore into rumours about a haunted house?


-1_The body lied lifeless as Mr Smithers looked at it in shock. His Best friend, his boss and the love of his life was dead. A cold, eerie white covered his skin, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later but he just wished that he could have told him how he felt. How he loved him, how he wanted to hold him in his arms all night and day. There was no choice, he had to join him, he pulled out a gun and shot himself. However he did it wrong and bleed himself to a painful death._

A young trouble maker was up to no good again. Bart sprayed "Death to the Christians" across the church, it was an early Saturday morning he couldn't think of anything to do so he decided to do some trouble making. His friend Milhouse was helping him out, although he was just watching for anyone coming. It was Saturday, everyone was sinning and no one was near the church. Tomorrow they were rushing into church to repent and ask for forgiveness.

"Well this is boring Milhouse, let's just go back to my place," Milhouse was more than eager to go back to Bart's, he knew Lisa would be home. As 10 yr olds, there wasn't much to do in a small town like Springfield since they have done most of the things and the list is limited by their age. They had even smoked a few cigarettes and drunken beer before.

"Hey Lisa,"

"Dude, don't talk to my sister," Bart starts to walk up the stairs but Milhouse decides to sit and watch T.V with Lisa. Bart rolls his eyes and decides to sit down as well.

"It's been 3 weeks since Mr Burn's death and his house has been converted into a museum, however there are numerous sightings of a ghost that lurks the walls, three night watch men were so afraid they quit," Kent explained on the news as Bart finally paid attention to something other than Cartoons such as itchy and scratchy.

"I saw them, Mr Burns and Waylon Smithers, as plain as daylight but as pale as Anna Nicole Smith," One of the three watchmen said, they looked more terrified than anyone Bart has ever seen. That kind of annoyed Bart, he thought he was the only person in town that can truly scare the locals.

"I really wish that they would stop mocking Anna, I mean the bitch is dead already, get over it… it's 2008 now,"

"Yeah your right Milhouse," Lisa said but Bart rolled his eyes. He thought that being a slut was the lowest form of evil, he himself loved things like Anarchy, prank calls and telling old people that the reaper is coming.

"You know what would be cool, if we explored that house, proved there was no ghost with cameras," Bart suggested thinking it was a time to play a prank on his sister and best friend.

"I dunno Bart… that sounds scary,"

"Yeah Bart, it would be fun, I mean I believe in science and logic, there isn't anything to be scared off," Lisa said but she did have some doubts in her mind about science and logic, she along with professors can't always be right. People used to believe the world was flat and the sun revolved around the earth and these people were smart so there is a slight chance that some theories and even scientific "proof" is wrong.

"Yeah it would be fun," Milhouse said at the sight of Lisa's interest although he was afraid. He couldn't sleep without a night light and was even too afraid to visit his grandma in her grave.

"Well that settles it, tonight we will go to the so called haunted house at 11pm," Bart said already thinking of a perfect plan.

It was 9 pm, it was dark and the grave was empty, no a witness in sight, perfect for him to prepare for his plan. He starts digging, the tombstone read… Mr Burns, the lord holds thee now. Bart knows that the only lord that Mr Burns believes in is Satan. It takes him an hour and a half but he finally manages to do it. He dug up both Mr Burns and Mr Smithers and took them to the Burn's mansion in their caskets. Bart felt good, he thought this was his greatest work of art.

Suddenly Bart felt a cold shiver run down his spine and he could swear he heard footsteps. He rushed to the bottom of the stairs and was relieved to see Lisa and Milhouse.

"What are you doing here Bart, I was just waiting for you guys," Lisa knows this isn't the truth but she hands Bart a camera. All three of them have a camera and two of them are preparing to catch something scared on there cameras.

"Well let's split up, you two go upstairs, I'll check down stairs," Bart withdrew his laughter when they climbed the stairs. He went into the living room and relaxed, they would be shredding screams from their lungs soon enough. The room was empty and cold with a dusty old recliner and a couch and an unlit fire place. On the walls were eerie pictures of Mr Burns and Waylon, pictures that had fiendish eyes that felt like they were following you. Bart puts his camera down on the table as it continues recording.

"That's odd, who lit the fireplace?" Said Bart as he turn his head around to the fireplace to see that it was lit. He dismissed that and thought that Mr Burn's wealth probably allowed him to have a fireplace that lit up whenever he sat down on his recliner. The fire seemed to be the only source of heat in the room, it was a freeing temperature and Bart didn't know why, it was a hot summers day a few hours ago.

Meanwhile Lisa and Milhouse were searching the top floor. Milhouse believed the house was scary but perfect for the first kiss he wanted to share with Lisa. Lisa however was primarily interested in proving or disproving the ghost.

"It's kind of cold in here, Milhouse,"

"It's gonna get hotter," Said Milhouse who kissed Lisa who was shocked at the jester.

"Milhouse?" She questioned him but couldn't help but feel something for Milhouse. Maybe it's just being alone in this house with him, it's kind of scary and I just want to be close to someone she thought. They both hear a creaking door and in front of them they realise Mr Burn's bedroom door opened without warning. They walked into the room and screamed at the sight, Mr Burns and Mr Smither's corpses where staring right at them. All of a sudden the door slammed shut and they couldn't open it.

"Woah dude, that's my cue," thought Bart at the sound of the screams. He instantly walked up the stairs waiting for their looks of terror, one of the few things that bring him great pleasure.

_The ghostly ghouls that haunts the tombs where time laid dead_

All 3 of them heard that, that hollow voice that sent shivers down Bart's spine. He heard screams coming from Mr Burn's bedroom and ran towards it to glorify the succession of his prank. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He had no choice but to try and break down the door. He kicked and kicked till the door finally fell. He saw a horrifying scene, the clock stroke 3 am and his sister and friend were holding each other in fear, fear of what he saw. Mr Burns and Mr Smithers, standing in the room, they looked like faded photographs but they were alive or at least ghosts.

"Well ain't that a bit of a pickle Smithers?" They were staring at their lifeless bodies as Lisa and Milhouse started to walk near me, no doubt all the footage was being recorded.

"Yes sir,"

"Well our bodies are starting to fade I think we need new ones," Bart and his friends knew that was their cue, they started to run.

"Bart, what was their caskets doing there?" Lisa asked as their were going down the stairs.

"I thought it would be a neat prank,"

"Bart!!!" They both screamed. Milhouse tripped and Lisa and Bart were going to help him but Mr Burns and Smithers hovered near Milhouse.

"This one is mine," Mr Burns Said as he attempted to insert himself into the body.

"What the deuce Smithers?" Mr burns question his servant as he wondered why he wasn't able to insert him self into the body.

"Well let's just kill him," Smithers says as he puts a knife into Milhouse's throat. The simpson kids start running but the door closes and they are trapped like rats.

"The window Bart," Lisa said pointing to the window and they both run to the window and escape, barely. They run all the way home and lock the door, afraid of the ghouls that might enter.

The next day they view the footage again, they know there is only one thing left to do. Go back there with Reverend Lovejoy. He should be able to bless the house, free the roaming spirits. They show the Reverend the tape from Lisa's camera.

"Interesting, but I'm afraid I can't help you,"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not a Reverend that knows how to do all that death stuff, I am just not that experienced at stuff about the after life. Plus I believe in hell not ghosts, stupid little movie you guys are working on," They Simpsons kids know they are defeated, they know they can never go near that house in the night again. Bart wishes he never thought up of the prank, if he had just stayed home that night. Milhouse would still be alive, he is responsible for his best friend's death.

"Maybe my dad doesn't know about ghosts but I as hell do," Jessica said walk into the room and observing the footage.

"Poltergeist are the worst, they can literally kill people and are responsible for most of the worst hauntings. If we don't stop the horrors that lurk the house then they were spread, soon they were attack the townsfolk at night." Bart felt more ashamed now, he dug up their graves and they were really angry now.

"What's that in the back ground? It sounds like a… song," Jessica says, she rewinds to apart where Lisa and Milhouse were walking in silence.

"_The shadows are dark and evil above a city of the dead, in broken flames I sleep till the night unleashes my powers of darkness. Painting the gloomy horrors of the tomb with the keys of hell and death. The town soon to be the tombs where time laid dead,"_

"Where time laid dead… we heard that before," Lisa says trying to think what it means. The words that were spoken were all dark and hollow, they were the voice of Mr Burns that was for sure.

"Look the poetry, song… whatever it was explains it clearly, their dark and evil and roam near a city soon to be dead. They spend the days in hell while the powers of darkness allow them to roam the night in this world. They plan to kill or "paint horrors" with death and horrible things and soon the town will be without life, no progress, no movement, a town where time laid dead," Wow I got to admit Jessica is smart, I mean she is a straight A student and all but still…

That night, all three of them went to the house. Bart and Lisa were still a little effected from the night before. They enter the house and there was Milhouse's body, his flesh partially eaten and blood dripping down the stairs. His right eye had been taken out and laid next to his hand.

"Oh God," Jessica said looking at the body.

"It's not so bad," They all nearly screamed as soon as they saw Milhouse appear on the stairs. Jessica knows exactly what to do, she starts reading from her bible and burns Milhouse's body. Slowly but surely the ghost fades as the body disappears.

"What are you doing?" Mr burn's says as he and smithers appear out of no where. Jessica runs past them and into the bedroom which weirdly is locked again even though Bart had busted down the door.

"Look do you really have to kill us?" Bart asks backing away a little bit with his little sister.

"Yes, see we found out something, when we drink the blood of children, we are stronger, so it's your turn Lisa," Says Mr Burns as he slashes Lisa with his long finger nails. Lisa was hit and she felt blood starting to come out of her and Mr burns hovers over the body and starts sucking her shirt, getting every drip of precious blood in Lisa. As the clock ticks and seconds start getting slower and slower Lisa feels her life slowly fading away as Mr burn's starts feeding on her fresh flesh. His bites feel like blades shredding her, it was torture on her conscious state. She plead for death, she screamed for God to let her die but her voice was silent.

"Bart, your mine" Said Smithers as he approached Bart. Bart has thoughts to run out of the house, leave his problems behind, leave his sister but instead he decided to run up the stairs, dodging the ghouls that are attempting to drink his blood.

"Move Jessica," He screamed as he ran as fast he could, slamming straight into the door, destroying it. Bart's body was in pain, he had splinters all over and blood was tripping from his head. Mr Burns came straight towards him and put his mouth on the cut. Bart felt the life being sucked out of his slowly and harshly. He never felt something so wet, so cold and so dirty before.

Jessica quickly lit the bodies. And fought off the ghosts. Waylon fades away like Milhouse but Mr Burns lets out a horrifying laugh.

"You think that is going to work, your blood has made me strong," Jessica started running, dropping gasoline and reading from the bible.

"Bart we got to get out of here," Jessica screamed but it was too late, Mr burns was holding the child in his arms, slashing at his body and feasting on his flesh.

"Bart!!!" Jessica knew it was too late, he was dead.

"Join us Jessica!!" She turns around to see her friends standing behind her in spirit form. She has no choice she covers as much of the house in gasoline as she could and set it on fire. While it burnt, she could see the spirit of Mr Burns screaming and trying to escape. But words from the bible stopped him from doing so.

The three children that decided to wonder into the house were trapped in a land where time laid dead, painting the horrors of the tomb with Mr Burns and Waylon Smithers. Jessica was arrested and charged for the murders of Bart, Milhouse and Lisa. She was sentenced to death and soon to join her friends once again.


End file.
